


The Altean Princess

by TaintedBlossomOfWar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is fiesty, Alternate Universe - Swan Princess (1994) Fusion, Character Death, Crack ship just for fun, Ezor and Acxa as siblings, Ezor and Shiro have the cutest baby, Ezor x Shiro, F/M, Friendship, Hate to Love, Honerva hates everyone, I don't really know what to tag, Just give the ship a chance, Lotor needs to be nicer, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Narti is Ezor's and Acxa's mother, Narti is only mentioned and hinted at, Not all of these characters have made an appearance yet, Please just read, Romance, Slight Violence, Swan Princess AU, The Swan Princess AU no one asked for, This will be updated as I go, War, Zarkon and Alfor just want to be united, background pairings - Freeform, crack ship, its cute i promise, they start off as children, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:26:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaintedBlossomOfWar/pseuds/TaintedBlossomOfWar
Summary: "She was exactly like the baby he had remembered, ethereal in her presence and existence.He takes in a deep breath, being nudged by Honerva lightly. “Go on,” she lightly encourages.“..Pleasure to have you with us, Princess,” he says as he bows and takes her small, still chubby, hand and presses a kiss to it quickly. Allura quickly takes her hand back after that, wiping it against her dress discreetly as Lotor turns to wipe at his mouth. Gross.“Pleasure to be here,” Allura chirps as she curtsies. She offers a small smile, dazzling and bright in its glory. It makes Lotor visibly shift away, growing uncomfortable. Why was she always smiling?Alfor chuckles at their interaction, turning to Honerva and Zarkon."Or, the Swan Princess AU no one asked for.





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning:  
> There is belittling in this for having handicaps, but it is only briefly mentioned. There is also a very vague battle scene. If I need to use any other warnings, please let me know. All of the warnings will always appear in the very top of the Author Notes every chapter.
> 
> I'm not sure how long this will be as the Swan Princess is a very short movie, so I shortened the first chapter so that it can be "longer." I didn't want to go into too much detail with just one chapter and have all of the others be significantly shorter.
> 
> I've had this idea stuck in my head for awhile and decided to just go ahead and write it.
> 
> It would mean a lot if you can leave a comment on what you think below or leave kudos! Please, enjoy it or hate it.. um, one of the two.

It was a bleak, cold, and rainy day in Altea when our story starts.

It begins with an old King, pacing around in a corridor while waiting.

This is Alfor. He is a kind soul, only wanting the best for his Kingdom and family. Though wild as he may have been in his youth, he had grown considerably docile with old age and times of peace. The only thing he was waiting on was the birth of his first, and most likely only, child. Despite how well he was with children, he hadn’t been able to have one on his own. The Queen and him had suffered from several unfortunate miscarriages until eventually they stopped trying and had little hope. Until..

A cry erupts from the room he was pacing outside of, causing him to pause in his place. He watches the door open with bated breath and wide eyes, his heart hammering in his chest as hope blossomed inside.

“Would you like to come inside to meet your child, my King?” Asks a sweet medic, their voice breaking his trance as he nods his head. They offer a smile, stepping out of the way to allow him to pass through.

The first thing he notices is the bundle wrapped in his wife’s arms, cradled securely. A smile slowly spreads across his face as he walks closer and eventually is sitting beside the bed they were on.

“Would you like to hold your daughter?” His wife asks, amusement written on her tired face at how startled he was when she broke the silence after a few minutes. It was like a dream come true to them as she gently passes her over to Alfor. He holds her gently, almost as if she were glass and at this stage in life, she might as well have been. Alfor looks up towards his wife, a wide smile on his face and excited eyes.

“What is her name?”

“I was thinking.. Allura.” She answers, “After your grandmother.. If that’s alright?” His wife says and Alfor couldn’t think of a single reason as to why that wouldn’t be alright.

“It’s more than alright,” he answers as he looks down at the infant in his arms. He smiles gently, observing her sleeping face. Alfor gently strokes her face, causing her to squirm some. He chuckles lightly, “Allura.. My sweet, sweet Allura.”

“Sire, Takashi says that the crowd is growing antsy. Are you announcing her birth today?” The medic from before asks, hovering by the door. Alfor looks up and at his wife, silently asking her opinion on this. She gives him a nod, waving him off with her hand.

“Go, go. Take her, maybe I can get some rest.. I’m exhausted.” She says, accepting the kiss on her forehead as he stands. “I love you,” she whispers to the infant before they leave. She watches them go, a tired smile on her face as she closes her eyes to rest.

*_*_*_*

Alfor takes in a deep breath, observing Allura. She was awfully quiet for that piercing scream she had let out earlier. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turns around to see Takashi and Kuron, his most trusted soldiers. He offers them a shaky smile before he walks forwards, Allura cradled to his chest as the doors are opened and he walks onto the balcony.

He always got a relaxed feeling from looking over his kingdom from the balcony. He appreciated the umbrella placed over him and Allura, though he missed the feeling of rain hitting his dark skin. It was something he didn’t get to experience often as most of the rain went to their neighboring kingdom, Daibaazal. Taking in a deep breath and sparing Allura, whom was awake now and staring up at him with the brightest eyes he had ever seen, a glance, he slowly lifts her up for the kingdom to see.

No less than a minute later, a roar of cheers erupt through the crowd. Some cried happily, happy for their King and Queen. Meanwhile, others were in shock. Everyone had lost hope, but now it was fully restored and the gloomy, stressful atmosphere from earlier was lifted and melted away as the rain does.

Alfor watches with a smile, bringing her back down to his chest. He watches them all hoot and call happily, a pleasant feeling blossoming in his face.

“They’re happy you’re here, but not as much as I.” He whispers gently to her, pressing a kiss to her forehead as they enter the castle.

*_*_*_*

It would be later on that night that Alfor would lose one of his joys in life.

“You’re going to wake up and you’re going to help me raise, Allura. Our daughter, our very own flesh and blood that we created together.. Our most wanted dream,” he whispers into the hand he is holding. The Queens normally vibrant and healthy, glowing skin was a sickly pale framed by her long, curly white hair. Alfor had tears streaming down his face as he pressed kisses to her cold, so very cold hand.

“Is there really nothing you can do?” Whispers Takashi to the medic from earlier.

“I’m afraid not. I think the birthing of the princess took too much out of her, that’s something we can’t fix, unfortunately.” The medic answers, watching the King sadly. It would seem life really did have to take in order to exist in this case. “At the very least, she passed on happily and peacefully.”

“I suppose you’re right..”

*_*_*_*

“She was one of the most beautiful and wonderful woman I have ever met, I’m sad to see her go..” Says a man, greyish purple skinned hand resting on Alfor’s shoulder. His eyes, yellow and blue, filled with grief as he watched Alfor adjust his wife’s luminescent hair in her casket.

“Thank you for being here, Zarkon.” Alfor says quietly, straightening his posture as he looks up at the taller man. “I really appreciate it. I know you’ve been busy lately with your son and wife, it means a lot.”

“Think nothing of it, you are all like family,” Zarkon reasons.

With an understanding nod, they both fall into a comfortable silence. The only noise being the light wind trailing in through the windows, jostling Alfor’s collar length white hair and Zarkon’s own short, whitish hair.

They patiently wait until the time comes to lower the once beautiful, life-filled body of the Queen into the ground where she would no longer lift and create pleasant moods.

*_*_*_*

It’s a year later that Alfor finds himself in that same room, but for a much happier event: Allura’s first birthday.

Among the Kingdom’s, the first birthday of a heir is a well celebrated event. It was when everyone would come and offer their blessings and gifts to the child and family, wishing them happiness and strengthening their alliances. It was an honored tradition, one that dates back to the early Voltron alliance days.

A small, young boy with neatly combed white hair that ended right below his ears, was stalking towards the crib and it’s covering, where Allura was, quite grumpily. He had an upset pout on his light lilac face, usually charming smile turned sour as he glares at anyone who meets his eye. Eventually, he uses a stool to peer over and at Allura. He was only four, so he was still quite small.

Allura looks up, flashing him a gummy smile and reaching towards him with her small hands.

Lotor freezes, the glare on his face softening as it melts into awe. Shaking himself from staring, he reaches into the bag slung over his shoulder to find what he was searching for: a helmet.

This wasn’t just any helmet. It was one of the helmets that went with Galran armor. It was considered to be a huge compliment to receive one. The helmets were usually passed on through family, but sometimes they would be offered as gifts as a sign of everlasting companionship and trust. In Lotor’s case, it was just the suggested gift made by Zarkon off-handedly. Meanwhile his mother, Honerva, didn’t want to give anything. She didn’t see the point in it.

Lotor places it on her head gently, the oversized helmet swallowing her hair and covering her short tufts of white hair. He watches fondly as she reaches up for it, small chubby hands trying to take it off. Eventually, he reaches down and tips it some so she can get it off. She offers a squeal of delight and a smile, clinging to the helmet. She nuzzles against it, already completely enamoured by the gift.

Meanwhile, off to the side, Zarkon and Alfor were watching the interaction with calculating looks.

“Hmm.. Maybe a union of the Kingdoms are in order,” Zarkon hums out thoughtfully and he turns to Alfor with a thoughtful look only to be met with the same look on his friends face.

“I couldn’t have agreed more, my old friend,” Alfor responds with a grin.

And so it was set from that day forward that young Prince Lotor and Princess Allura would be seeing each other a lot more often in hopes that they would grow up and fall in love to unify the two Kingdoms: Altea and Daibaazal.

*_*_*_*

“Princess Allura, your father wishes you to be quicker as you must be on your way soon.” Takashi calls from outside of the princess’s room. His dark grey eyes were tired, dark circles and bags complimenting his slender and small eyes. Closing his eyes as he hears Allura shuffle around her room quicker than before, his long, thick, black eyelashes caress his cheeks. Opening his eyes, the doors opens and sends his small tuft of hair that wasn’t buzzed up from the gust of wind the door had caused when Allura slammed it open.

He trains his face into a more calmer, patient one as he bends down to grab her suitcase(s). “Are you ready to go?” He asks politely, already knowing the answer.

“Yes! Now, let’s go! I can’t be late,” Allura excitedly shouts as she runs down the hall. Takashi lets out a soft sigh as he watches her descend down the stairs in a hurried fashion, short white bob of curly hair disappearing fast. Lugging the luggage, he makes his own way down the stairs.

“Father!”

“Allura!”

Takashi makes it down just in time to see the Princess launch herself at her father, Alfor catching her effortlessly and swinging her around as she released loud bouts of laughter. He briefly wonders if they should just start letting Allura wear trousers instead of the dresses she was always wearing. Might as well considering she never did anything but unladylike things in them. Setting the bags in the back of the carriage, Takashi turns to the two royales and bows slightly.

“Would you like me to go fetch Kuron, my King?” He asks politely, mildly curious as to where his twin brother had disappeared off to. Again. Takashi had noticed that he had been doing that quite often lately and it was beginning to worry him.

Right as Alfor was about to answer, a voice interrupted, “There’s no need to do that. I’m right here.”

“Then let us be on our way!” Alfor says, setting a giggling Allura down into the carriage gently.

And with that, they were on their way.

*_*_*_*

“They’ll be here any minute, I want you on your best behaviour.” Zarkon says, walking down the hallway with Lotor trailing by his side, with a pout on his face, and an expressionless Honerva walking on his other side.

“Don’t be so hard on him, Zarkon. He has every right to react to anything how he wants to,” she says. It wasn’t a secret that Honerva wasn’t exactly fond of Altea. It was where she grew up, but she grew up closer to the outskirts and near Daibaazal. She had worked hard, so very hard, to get to where she had been when Zarkon had ungracefully fell into her life. It was on a day where Zarkon was running late to a meeting with Alfor, but had run into some bandits on his way there and his men were injured as well as he. Of course, playing the fearless leader, he had acted tough and tried his best not to flinch when she dabbed at his wounds after forcing him to “Sit the fuck down.” It was love at first punch for him. That’s right, Honerva  _ punched  _ him. It was to get him to settle down and it worked, perhaps a bit  _ too well _ , she would often find herself thinking. It was from then on that Zarkon made frequent trips to Altea, wishing to court her.

Obviously, he succeeded.

“Yeah, yeah.. I know. I’m just worried.” Zarkon sighs, opening the doors for his family.

“Well.. don’t. It’ll be fine,” Honerva says and takes ahold of Lotor’s hand as they descend down the stairs. It was then that a loud horn sounded, signaling them that Alfor and Allura had arrived.

Lotor scowls off into the distance. It was  _ way  _ too early for him to be awake right now. His eight year old mind wasn’t cooperating with the rest of the world, still not awake and probably wouldn’t be for awhile. So, yes. He was grumpy,  _ very  _ grumpy. Lotor needed /wanted/ his sleep and this didn’t change when a bubbly Allura is helped down from the carriage.

She was exactly like the baby he had remembered, ethereal in her presence and existence.

He takes in a deep breath, being nudged by Honerva lightly. “Go on,” she lightly encourages.

“..Pleasure to have you with us, Princess,” he says as he bows and takes her small, still chubby, hand and presses a kiss to it quickly. Allura quickly takes her hand back after that, wiping it against her dress discreetly as Lotor turns to wipe at his mouth.  _ Gross. _

“Pleasure to be here,” Allura chirps as she curtsies. She offers a small smile, dazzling and bright in its glory. It makes Lotor visibly shift away, growing uncomfortable. Why was she always smiling?

Alfor chuckles at their interaction, turning to Honerva and Zarkon.

“Thank you for having us, it’s a pleasure to see you both.” Alfor says, bowing in front of them and gently taking Honerva’s hand to press a polite kiss to it for respect. He notes vaguely that she hadn’t looked like she had aged a day in her life. Her long, slightly curly ash grey hair pulled back into a tight bun and light amber eyes still shining with life that was surrounded by clear, smooth lightly tanned skin. It was truly a wonder considering she was getting up into her years. He’d have to ask her what her secret was, he muses.

“It’s always a pleasure,” Zarkon answers and waves off the pleasantries. “Shall we go inside to get this visit started?”

“Of course,” Alfor says and follows after Zarkon and Honerva when they turn around. He looks over amusedly at Allura, watching her look around with curious eyes it seems only five year olds can have these days. “Come along, Allura.”

“Coming!” She says, perhaps a bit too loudly, as she hurries to catch up with her father only to collide with Lotor in the process.

They tumble to the ground, Allura laying on top of a fuming Lotor. She scrambles to get off of him, quickly offering her hand to help him up with an apology about to roll off her lips. It was caught in her throat when he slaps her hand away and gets up himself, scowling at her as he dusts himself off.

“Watch where you’re going. Gosh, you females never know how to be careful, do you?” He says hotly and is about to turn around until he hears a piercing screech behind him and a heavy weight against his body as an angry, tiny fist is about to connect with his face-

Only for it and the body above him to be lifted off, even as they, Allura, struggles and tries to get to him, screaming, “Take it back! Take it back you dum-”

“Allura,” Alfor says which effectively catches her attention as Honerva moves to stand behind Lotor while he gets up, “Knock it off.”

“He had it coming, father!” She protests, relaxing into his hold and receiving a disappointed look from Alfor. She pouts in response, crossing her arms and glaring at Lotor from underneath her messy hair that made it’s way to her face.

“Now, care to tell what happened?” Zarkon asks, coming to rest a hand on Lotor’s shoulder. The young boy tenses up, freezing.

“She just attacked me, I didn’t do anything.” He says, turning to stick his nose up in the air some. Allura gawks, eye twitching.

“That isn’t what happened, liar!” She starts struggling again but is fixed when Alfor tightens his hold in warning.

“Then tell us your side, Allura.” Alfor says, already feeling his depending doom with their idea.

“I knocked him over on accident and was go’na apologize, but then he was rude about it and didn’t let me. So, I tackled him.” Allura responds as if it was the most scandalizing thing she had ever heard. Which, to her five year old mind, it may as well had been.

“I see. I think both of you should apologize,” Honerva says. She fixes Lotor with a look when he tries to protest and nudges him with her foot. It was a silent warning to listen to her.

Allura’s face wrinkles, nose scrunching as she looks up at Alfor. Her face asks, ‘Do I really have to?’ and his reply is only a stern look. With a pout, she is let go of from Alfor’s arms and nudged slightly more towards Lotor. He moves to make a step back, but Zarkon pushes him forwards again.

“I’m sorry,” she says bluntly and you could tell she didn’t mean one word she said.

“Me, too.” He replies and they stare at one another.

All of the adults had to fight back a groan. This was going to be a  _ fantastic  _ summer.

*_*_*_*

“It was a pleasure having you here, Alfor.” Zarkon says, patting him against the back and sharing a hug with Alfor. “Likewise, my friend,” Alfor responds and nudges Allura to say her goodbyes. She rolls her eyes, already ready to leave and return home. This entire trip she had spent here, which was three months, had been exhausting. She couldn’t wait to return to the comfort of her own room.

“Thank you for having me, it has been a pleasure,” she says with a forced smile as she curtsies to Honerva, Zarkon, and Lotor. They all knew she was lying. This entire summer had been chaotic.

“Of course, we can’t wait to welcome you back, princess.” Honerva responds, surprising them all. Of course, none of the males knew of the two females enjoying each others company whenever they just needed a break from they guys. It was both of their favorite times. “Now, what do you say, Lotor,” she says as she pushes him forwards some.

He makes a face before bowing slightly, looking up at Allura through narrowed eyes, “please have a safe trip back and I hope you enjoyed your time here.” Allura has to keep her grimace off of her face from the absolute fake tone he had. He would probably hear about that later.

“Until next time,” Alfor says as he lifts up Allura into the carriage and climbs in after her.

And with that, a summer ends.

*_*_*_*

Alfor smiles softly at Allura, noticing how she fell asleep quickly in the carriage. It was amazing how different she was when she slept compared to the rowdy girl she is while awake. He brushes some of her hair away from her face, noting how much longer it had grown over the last couple of months. He would have to see what she wanted to do with it when they get home-

Wait, why did the carriage stop?

He frowns, standing up and preparing to get out when he hears Takashi yelling about something. Pausing, he listens in and hears the clashing of swords. What on earth was going on out there?

“You could have joined me in the greatness, why do you betray me, brother?” He hears someone snarl.

“Because I’m not a traitor, Kuron,” responds Takashi and Alfor feels his heart stop.

He was being betrayed? Rage fills inside is body and he reaches into his pocket, pulling out a small vial and arrow. He hadn’t brought his bow and arrow, he didn’t think he would need with how peaceful everything seemed to be these days. Turning to Allura, he makes sure she is tucked away safely and steps out of the carriage after applying the contents from inside the vial onto the iron part of his arrow. Taking in a deep breath, he takes in the sight before him.

“Your majesty, get back!” He hears Takashi say, losing concentration on Kuron enough for the other to get a nasty cut on his right arm and getting a chunk of it off. Alfor’s brow furrows as he quickly runs forwards when Takashi jumps back in shock and Kuron tries to follow, only to be intercepted.

“I will not throw you in jail, if only for you to rethink your actions and hopefully learn a lesson from what you are about to experience. I wish you the best of luck, you have given me great service the last several years.” Alfor whispers in Kuron’s ear as he pushes the arrow deep into his rib, it narrowly missing a lung. Kuron is about to laugh, but it catches in his throat as his skin begins to burn. He drops his sword, coughing and allowing blood to collect on Alfor’s shoulder blade.

“You.. fool..” He says, feeling the alien liquid join in with his blood. He figured Alfor had put something on the arrow. Of course he would, he wasn’t useless in his knowledge of subtle ways to take out an enemy.

Alfor pushes him away, letting him fall to the ground. He turns over to Takashi, to see him crouched to the ground with round and dazed eyes. He was in shock, probably over his brothers betrayal and his arm injury. He was losing blood fast.

“Here, stay still.” Alfor says, approaching him slowly. The male was only nineteen and yet he had seen many, many things. He had engraved flight or fight instincts, even in a dazed state and Alfor had to be careful. He rips a piece of fabric from the shirt peeking beneath this armor, crouching down beside Takashi and wrapping it around the wounded area of his arm tightly to stop the bleeding.

“We’re almost to the castle, there we will get you medical attention. Until then, I need you to stay in the carriage with Allura while I direct the horses. Can you do that?” Alfor asks, gently but sternly. They didn’t really have a choice. He was in no shape right now to really be doing anything. Takashi nods dumbly, letting Alfor help him up and over to the carriage.

“Thank you..” Takashi quietly says, though he doesn’t even recognize it as himself as his vision goes in and out. “It’s no problem, please try to stay awake.” Alfor says, shutting the door once he’s tucked away inside safely. He pushes himself up to the front of the carriage, reeling himself in and grabbing onto the reigns. He gently pulls it to get the horses to go, relieved that they hadn’t been spooked off.

Then again, they were the Shirogane twins prized war horses to begin with.

*_*_*_*

“Is he awake yet, father?”

Was that the princess?

“No, I don’t think so.”

King Alfor? What happened?

His eyes open slightly, trying to take in the room but only getting blurred pictures. He frowns, letting out a soft groan and tries to use his right arm to prop himself up-

Wait.

‘My arm? Where is my arm?!’ his thoughts are frantic and he barely recognizes any voices as his body spasms, shaking mightily while he tries to figure out where his arm went. He can’t really feel the hands holding him down or the frantic shouts going around the room, too lost in the loss of something so very important to him.

Eventually, the room goes black to him once more.

*_*_*_*

_ “Remember this well: you are only as useful as long as your body is. Once you lose something, you might as well take your life, too. The world has no room for those who are handicapped.” _

‘I’m sorry.. I failed you father, I let my usefulness slip away..’

*_*_*_*

“‘Kashi? Takashi? Please, wake up,” he hears a small voice cry.

Why was someone crying for him?

He had lost his only purpose: the ability to fight. There was no reason for tears.

He feels small fingers wipe at his eyes and he wonders why until he realizes that his eyes feel less damp afterwards. When did he start crying?

He opens his eyes, taking in the upset appearance of Allura. He frowns, not used to seeing her so distraught. It wasn’t a look suited for the five year old. He moves to sit up, but falls a bit once he remembers that he lost his dominant arm. However, he feels another set of strong hands help him sit up. Takashi looks over at the other person, noticing his king staring back at him.

“Why do you cry, Princess? Do not waste your tears, save them for when you truly need them.” He says softly, voice hoarse as he gently wipes away at her tears as she had done him. She naturally tackles him into an embrace and he almost falls over, but is kept balanced by Alfor once more. He felt embarrassed, but decided he could focus on that later when he didn’t have a crying child in his arm.

“Stupid!” She hiccups, lightly punching his chest which causes him to wince. “You made me worry and you made Father worry! Why would you do that?” She tries to yell, but it comes more off as a broken cry. He frowns, letting her vent.

“My apologies, princess. I never meant for that to happen,” he says.

“Not to worry, my boy.” Alfor says and rests a hand on his shoulder. He flinches slightly and looks up at him. Takashi was truly worried about what would come of him after this.

*_*_*_*

“As I’m sure you figured out, we had to amputate your arm.” Alfor says, watching Allura play in the garden. It had been a month since the incident, everyone trying to put it out of their minds but a certain knight couldn’t for obvious reasons.

“Yes, sir.” Takashi answers, focusing on Allura. He feels worry creeping into his chest. This past month he had been on leave, free to heal up. Unfortunately, he had no other home outside of the castle. Kuron was his only family he had and he had nowhere to go, nothing to do, so he watched over Allura.

“I would like you to know that this loss doesn’t affect your stay here in the castle. You are more than welcome to stay, you are practically family and Allura and I would surely miss your presence. So, I have a few offers for you. Would you become my royal ambassador and advisor?” Alfor asks, turning to Takashi.

The knight freezes before he whips his head towards Alfor quickly. His eyes quietly ask if he was being serious and Alfor only nods.

“I.. I would be honored, your majesty!” He says, relief washing over him. He was so convinced that he would be thrown out but he really should have known better. Alfor valued his people and workers more than others do. It was a silly thought, but an engraved one. However, these jobs still posed a problem.. He couldn’t write or anything with his left hand.

“I know what you’re thinking and I have a solution. The doctors and I have come up with a substitute for your arm, if you would be willing to try it out? It should work and function just like a normal arm would, however it might be cold to the touch and.. Off-putting in appearance.”

“I’m more than willing to try anything,” Takashi answers honestly. He would do anything to not be useless.

“Alright, we will go into the procedure next week. Until then, I’ll have the doctors to brief you in on what to expect.” Alfor hums out, turning back to Allura.

“Thank you, that would be splendid.”


	2. Growing up just a little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am with an update, at long last, for this fanfic!
> 
> Honestly, I didn't even ship this ship seriously until I really thought about- and THEN the last season. Like, wow. Anyway, I'm going to give the warnings now:  
> Slight violence, Shiro being Shiro, and just negativity. Also, surprise crack ship with Shiro!

Takashi was nearly twenty and already he felt that his King and five year old princess was going to turn him completely grey before the year was up.

“Allura, please come down! Your father wanted you to look presentable for the dinner tonight, the Daibazaal family is coming here for the weekend,” Takashi pleads. Allura looks down at him from where she was perched up high in the tree, on the thinner branches. She has a pout on her face, clearly unhappy.

“I don’t want to go! Lotor doesn’t like me and he’s annoying and, and,” she fumbles over her words though whatever the last part he didn’t hear, he was pretty sure it wasn’t in the young prince’s favor.

Takashi sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose with his human fingers.

He was really hoping he wouldn’t have to rely on physically retrieving her. Takashi wasn’t quite used to his metal arm, sometimes having problems using it. Of course, he has gotten better but his movements weren’t very fluid and were choppy at best. Alfor had high hopes for him though.

“It’s either you come down or I come up there to get you and I tell your father. You won’t get dessert,” Takashi warns as he starts prepping his climb, though very slowly in hopes she’ll take the bait.

Naturally, being the sweet addict she is, she caved and started climbing down while mumbling grumpily.

“Let’s go get you cleaned up,” Takashi says. He reaches for her with his left, the human, hand but Allura swerves out of the way and grumpily holds onto his metal hand instead. She made it a point to do so, to remind him that his fake arm didn’t bother her and that it didn’t change a thing. It always warmed his heart, though he wouldn’t admit it out loud. Though, it was clear on his face as his expression softens and they walk towards the castle.

*_*_*_*

“Zarkon, my old friend, welcome!” Alfor says, greeting the other King with a hug. Honerva shakes her head slightly, bowing slightly in greetings once she was spoken to. Of course, Lotor was hiding behind his mother stubbornly. He had been protesting the entire journey to the Altean Castle.

“Thank you for inviting us, may I inquire where the princess is?” Honerva asks, curiosity clear in her otherwise usually monotone voice.

“I’m right here!” Shouts Allura, running down the hallway. It had only been two months since the Summer spent in Daibazaal, but the two females had missed each other. Honerva watches with amusement as she notices Allura trying to put on her other shoe while running, noticing Takashi jogging after her and probably trying to get her to stop running.

She didn’t expect to have Allura barreling into her legs, taking her slightly aback.

“Why, hello there. How are you, princess?” Honerva asks, kneeling down to be eye-level with her and offering a small smile. Allura beams back, completely ignoring Lotor, who was glaring at her for reasons unknown. Meanwhile, Zarkon and Alfor talk about who knows what, having Takashi join in when he finally joins them.

“I am well, thank you for asking. And yourself?” Allura chirps, butchuring some of her words in ways only a child could. Honerva chuckles before responding that she was fine.

“And you, prince Lotor?” Allura asks, directing her attention to the young boy. She figured she might as well be civil while the adults around. After all, she wanted her sweets!

“I’m okay..” mutters Lotor, crossing his arms and ignoring the look his mother gives him as she stands up.

“Shall we move this along?” Alfor asks at last, receiving nods in response. After all, they were tired.

*_*_*_*

“You can’t climb there, that’s  _ MY  _ tree!” Shrieks Allura, running to the tree she had climbed the previous day that Lotor and his parents had arrived. Of course, Takashi sighs exasperatedly as he follows after her.

Honestly, what did he do to be put on babysitting duties?

“Yes, I can. I’m already up here,” Lotor says matter of factly from where he was on the tree. Allura scowls and stomps her foot, turning to face Takashi.

“Taka, tell him to come down! It’s  _ mine, _ ” she demands and Takashi can already feel a headache coming along.

“Allura, that tree doesn’t belong to just you.. It belongs to nature,” he tries to explain carefully. “Besides, there’s plenty of room for both of you.”

“Whatever,” mutters Allura as she lifts the skirt of her dress up some to find better purchase on the tree. Lotor notices and he blushes slightly, quickly looking away and letting out a noise of protest. Allura looks up at him unamused, speaking in a demanding tone, “What.”

“You’re a girl! You’re supposed to keep your dress down and, and,” he takes in a deep breath, “not do boy stuff like climbing trees!” He shouts and Takashi just had a feeling of dread in him, moving to stop Allura but is too late to stop her.

She reaches up and grabs onto Lotor’s foot…

*_*_*_*

“I am so sorry, I don’t know what her problem was..” Alfor apologizes sincerely, watching Zarkon help load things back onto the carriage they came in.

Lotor watches from inside the carriage, face in a scowl with his broken arm cradled to his chest. He had a few bruises as well and honestly, he was growing irritated with how long it was taking them to leave so the pain was just that more apparent to him. So, he does what any child would do and whines to his mother.

“Be quiet Lotor, we’ve done all we can,” Honerva sighs. She was already dreading the ride back. When Lotor wasn’t happy, no one was happy.

“It’s fine, children will be children.” Zarkon says, dismissing him.

“Even so, it wasn’t right. Allura, have you apologized?” Alfor turns to the five year old in question, noticing her tense and angry body language no doubt from the scolding Takashi gave her.

“‘m sorry,” she mutters not even looking at Lotor.

“Do it properly.”

Allura huffs, walking up to the carriage. She eyes Lotor with anger and distaste. “You have my sincerest apologies for hurtin’ you..” Allura says softly, before adding, “Even though you deserved it.”

“Allura!”

*_*_*_*

“Does she  _ have  _ to come? Why can’t just the King come?” Lotor whines, letting his mother tie his hair into a low ponytail.

“Yes. If you wouldn’t be so rude to her, you might find her company enjoyable.” Honerva says, testing the tightness of the ponytail and hearing an “ow!” from her son. She only rolls her eyes, wondering just how he’d survive as he got older.

“They’re here, my Queen.” Called one of the servants kids, Acxa she believed. If she wasn’t mistaken, Acxa was one of the children Lotor was fond of. She often found Lotor following the black haired girl around the castle during her chores, probably annoying her.

“Thank you, my dear. Say, why don’t you tag along with Lotor and princess Allura today?” Honerva questions, noticing how her eyes widened though from what she wasn’t sure

“I..If you wish it!” She says quickly, bowing.

“Perfect, follow us to meet them.”

*_*_*_*

To see another kid other than Lotor was a bit shocking to say the least to Allura. She wondered who she was, noting how the girl was very pretty and seemed shy and reserved. Nonetheless, the eight year old decided she’d befriend her.

“Hello, I’m Allura! Pleasure to meet you,” Allura says happily while skipping right by Lotor and Honerva, who watches curiously before focusing on Alfor and Zarkon.

“H..Hello,” Acxa says quietly. She looks nervously off to the side, to Honerva who wasn’t paying attention. Allura looks at her expectantly which confuses her. Had she forgotten to do something? Royals were tricky, she had no experience in this field!

“And.. you are?” Allura questions after a few minutes of silence.

“Acxa,” she responds with a light blush. She couldn’t believe she forgot to introduce herself.

Allura beams, smiling brightly though it dims when Lotor approaches them.

“Your face looks funny, it’s turning colors,” Lotor bluntly says to Acxa. He was now eleven years old, Acxa only being a year younger than he and having known him for five years now. So, of course she did not hesitate to elbow him in the stomach in response.

“Yeah? Well at least I don’t cry when I so much as break a nail,” she retorts but is slightly taken aback by Allura’s laughter. It is right there that Acxa vows to make her do that for many, many more times.

*_*_*_*

It’s about half-way through the summer when they happen upon Ezor. She was a bubbly girl and knew nothing of personal space or being tactful at the ripe age of fourteen.

“Wow! Is that  _ really  _ your arm?” She questions, coming up and plopping next to Takashi from where he was resting against an apple tree in the Daibazaal castle’s garden. He keeps an eye on where Allura, Lotor, and Acxa are playing by the pond but addresses Ezor with politeness.

“Yes, it is,” he responds and self consciously pulls the sleeve of his shirt down more. He had thought he had finally gotten over it, but apparently not even three years later was enough. It was a constant reminder of his brother’s betrayal and when his life and unfortunately changed. Though for the worst or for the better was still up for debate.

Noticing his discomfort, she backs up some. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be so.. Insensitive? I think that’s the word. Anyway, I’m Ezor! I help out in the garden.” She chirps, giving Takashi a bright smile.

“I’m Takashi Shirogane, I’m here with the royal family of Altea.” He responds, offering her a polite smile.

“Ezor!” Shouts Acxa as she comes running over, hands cupped around each other. The sherbert woman turns to her, looking down at Acxa’s hands suspiciously.

“What’s in your hands?” She questions, watching her every movement.

“A butterfly! I caught it with Allura,” she states proudly and Takashi watches the exchange. It reminds him of how Allura can get sometimes. He’d never be more amazed by anything else other than the pure delightfulness a happy and/or proud a child can be. He wondered if he’d ever be able to experience that himself, though with his arm the way it was, Takashi was doubtful.

“Oh, really? Let me see!” Ezor says excitedly, watching Acxa unfold her hands to reveal a bright yellow butterfly. She ‘awwes’ and congratulates Acxa. Takashi looks away, feeling like he’s intruding. Of course, he refocuses on Allura just long enough to see her and Lotor go tumbling into the pond after they both tried to catch a butterfly a little too far away.

“Allura, no!” Takashi shouts, leaping up and taking off running towards them with his heart hammering in his chest.

*_*_*_*

Thirty minutes later and you find Takashi drying off Allura’s long hair. It was deadly quiet and it filled Allura with anxiety. She didn’t mean to worry Takashi, but she wanted that butterfly! If only Lotor hadn’t scared it further away with his ugly /pretty/ face.

Takasi begins braiding her hair, breaking the silence. “You scared me,” he admits quietly.

“I’m sorry Taka, I didn’t mean to..” Allura says, staying still for him to finally finish.

“I know,” he says and accepts her hug when she turns around to do so.

He really did love her like a sibling, he wasn’t sure where he’d be without King Alfor and the sunshine that was Allura.

*_*_*_*

“How’s the princess?” Ezor asks, coming to stand beside Takashi with Acxa right beside her. The silent ten year old glanced around, trying to find the white haired girl. Takashi turns to face the two females, offering a small smile.

“She’s fine, she isn’t hurt or anything.”

“That’s good,” Ezor says with a breath of relief. “Acxa, why don’t you go and try to find Lotor or the princess?”

“Allura is in the library with Queen Honerva and prince Lotor, I believe.” Takashi supplies and Acxa nods quickly before taking off into that direction. Ezor laughs quietly.

“I’m really glad Allura befriended her. Acxa isn’t that sociable outside of the prince, which is limited and strained on her part, and myself. It’s good for her,” Ezor says while leaning against the railing that Takashi was. Her baby blue eye eyes scan over the garden from their view, a soft smile on her face.

“Forgive me for intruding.. But, I was wondering: who is Acxa to you?” Takashi asks softly, observing her from the corner of his eyes.

“My sister,” Ezor responds and Takashi nods as he lets silence fall between them.

He found he didn’t quite mind her company, finding himself enjoying it.

*_*_*_*

“Do you really have to go so soon?” Acxa asks softly, hugging onto Allura tightly. She would miss her friend, dearly. No doubt the big castle would feel that much bigger without the eight year olds bubbly laughter filling the otherwise silent halls.

Allura smiles at her, slightly sad as well. She hadn’t expected to actually enjoy herself this summer, then again she didn’t expect someone to join her in on picking on Lotor or helping her stand up to him. It was nice and she knew that she’d be eagerly awaiting to see Acxa once more.

“We’ll see each other again, I’m sure! Besides, we can always write one another,” Allura says.

“Right.. I forgot,” Acxa says though nervousness was in her head. She didn’t know how to read or write. That was something she hadn’t been taught, simply because her family had no time and her mother was blind.

Pulling away from one another, Allura looks over to Lotor. She offers him a small smile before speaking, “It was a pleasure beating you in everything.”

Lotor growls, readying to pounce but is stopped by Honerva’s hand on his shoulder. She smiles down sweetly as Allura, “I wish you safe travels princess.”

“Thank you,” Allura beams up at the woman.

“Come on now, Allura,” Alfor says having finished up with his own goodbyes.

“Right..” Allura turns around, though pauses before going into their carriage. She looks at Lotor and Acxa, giving them a smile: “See you next year!”

Meanwhile, Takashi was saying a goodbye of his own.

The now fifteen year old Ezor was shaking Takashi’s non-human hand firmly.

“It was really nice getting to know you this summer, you made it a lot less unbearable and boring here.” She states, giving him a bright smile that Takashi was momentarily stunned by. Of course, he knew she had a nice, no beautiful, smile but that one in this moment seemed to stun him even more so.

“Yeah, yeah, uh sure..” He laughs awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head with his human hand. “I feel the same, I had a lot of fun with you and it was relaxing. I hope we can do it again.”

“I would be delighted to.”

“Then next year it is.”

“Takashi, we need to get going,” Alfor calls from the carriage and Takashi nods in understanding.

“I, uh, guess that’s my cue to go..” He responds, though he didn’t really want to leave.

“Then I guess you’ll need to get going,” Ezor’s smile dims some.

“Right..” Takashi slowly starts walking away, just about in the carriage when Ezor shouts, “Don’t forget to write!”

“Of course not,” Takashi calls back with a dopey smile before climbing all the way inside.

*_*_*_*

They are about an hour away from the castle when Alfor turns to him, a knowing look on his face. Of course, this didn’t sit well with Takashi. He had known the man for years and knew quite a bit about him. He knew what ever was about to come out of his mouth was something unfavorable for himself or  _ really  _ unfavorable for himself.

“So, who was that young lady you couldn’t seem to tear apart from?” Alfor asks, a sly look on his face.

Takashi sputters, causing Alfor to laugh as his face gains some color.

“Her name is.. Ezor,” Takashi finally responds and Alfor nods.

“Yes, well, I’m sure she’d make an excellent wife one day-”

“My king!” Takashi shouts, embarrassed but that only causes the King to laugh.

The ride could not end any sooner.

*_*_*_*

Allura and Acxa actively exchanged letters, though there were times when Lotor would send some as well. She wasn’t quite sure why, but she wondered if he was forced to do it. It wasn’t fair to be forced to do something that the person didn’t want to do. It was an awful feeling and Allura felt herself feeling a little guilty.

Allura could admit that she wasn’t always the nicest to the prince and could certainly stand to be nicer, but she had thought that perhaps they had gotten a little closer over the last summer. She wondered if he felt the same. If not, what was the point? They had been doing this for going on four years, how much longer would it be until they realized that this just wasn’t happening?

Allura shakes her head, focusing on the letter in her hand.

_ Dear Princess Allura, _

_ I am most excited for your birthday this coming up month! Queen Honerva has okay’d it that I can attend with them, I can’t wait to see you! Lotor won’t admit it, but I know that he is just the tiniest bit excited about seeing you, too. He kept commenting on how quiet it is around here without you. It gets kind of annoying, but it is what it is. I hope you are doing well. _

_ ~ Much love, Acxa _

Allura had noticed that her hand-writing mirrored Honerva’s quite a bit and she wondered why. Of course, she didn’t want to bring it up. She didn’t know the story behind it and she didn’t want to pry. So, she simply just accepted it as it was and rolled with it.

_ Dear Acxa, _

_ I can’t wait! Tell Lotor I kind of miss his annoying face, too. But, word it meaner so he doesn’t get the wrong idea! I can’t have him thinking I like him or something- because I don’t! That’s gross, very gross. Speaking of gross things, you should see Takashi’s face when reading Ezor’s letters she sends him! It’s like he covered his face in strawberry jam, it’s kind of funny. I am doing well and I hope you are, too! _

_ ~ With much excitement, Allura _

Allura smiles to herself before folding her letter and putting it into an envelope to be sent off, stamping it with the royal seal. Humming to herself, she took off running out of her room to the office to put it with the letters to be sent off.

She couldn’t wait.

*_*_*_*

Allura, evidently, could wait.

This entire thing was awful. Her father had arranged this to be more formal, nothing like the old festivals that used to be known as her birthday parties. She was disappointed and kind of hurt. It made her feel less special, but Takashi and her father explained it was just a part of growing up.

She decided she didn’t want to.

“Let’s run away,” Allura whispers to Acxa where they were huddled up together behind the water fountain. Acxa gives her a look, saying very silently that she’s crazy.

“You can’t run away, you’re a-”

“Who can’t run away?” Lotor asks, popping up from above them. The boy above them was now twelve years old, already starting to head into his puberty years. It wouldn’t be too long until his voice started changing as early puberty was a very heavy trait in his family.

“Allura wants to run away, change her mind!” Acxa says, turning towards Lotor who only raises his eyebrow.

“Why do you want to run away?” He asks the youngest out of the three, kneeling beside her and taking in her annoyed posture as well as the scrunch in her face that he has noticed she had acquired over the years.

“Because I don’t want to grow up, I’m not ready.”

“That’s stupid. The sooner you grow up, the quicker you can do whatever you want to.”

Allura glares, crossing her arms over her chest. Her light pink sleeves, stretching some to accommodate the movement. Lotor decided that light pink was definitely one of her more flattering colors in her closet.

“Whatever, I’m leaving.” Allura says, standing up and stomping off. Acxa follows after her, frantically trying to get her to stop and to talk this out. Lotor only rolls his eyes, muttering about immature girls. Why did he even come?

Standing up, he tucks his shorts strands of hair behind his ears. He had just got his long hair cut last week, having it chopped to lie flat on his head and stop under his jaw around the top of his neck. It was more convenient, sure, but he wasn’t sure he liked it. He heads over to the adults, deciding he should probably inform them of Allura’s thoughts.

*_*_*_*

Now, he  _ could  _ have told them in a better way than “Allura is running away.” But, honestly, he was tired and irritated.

Of course, they found her. She was out by her mother's grave, talking to Acxa. Neither of them were harmed, to the adults relief, but Allura did get scolded by Alfor and Takashi. It ended up with her crying and the party ending sooner than expected. All in all, this was a terrible day.

He couldn’t wait to go home.

*_*_*_*

Two more years go by, Allura is now eleven and Lotor is just three years her senior at fourteen.

Within these two years, not much had improved. It seemed every time they made a step closer to becoming at least friends, the other would do something and they’d go tumbling right back to where they started: enemies.

“Lotor, give me back my bow!” Allura yells, chasing after the male who was running with the bow in question. Now, this was not a hair bow. It belonged to the archery class, something he, himself had been studying, and didn’t know Allura was. He was intrigued, but also a little upset as Allura had been practicing near where he was reading. This ended with her arrow not going where it should have been and right at the bird feeder hanging above his head. Water had collected in the bowl part and it had gotten all over not him. No, nope, not him at all.

It got on his book and soaked through the pages.

“Not until you learn how to handle this responsibly!” He shouts, still running only to have to jump over Acxa’s foot. He, unfortunately, didn’t account for her swiping for the weapon. He grunts, only mildly annoyed.

“Lotor, don’t pick on her.” She chided, handing it back to Allura. Lotor only rolls his eyes in response, moving back to his ruint book. It was the only copy of this book in his kingdom and it was  _ gone _ .

*_*_*_*

“Here.”

Lotor looks up questioningly, raising an eyebrow at Allura before his eyes focus on the book in her hands. It was another copy of the one she had ruint two weeks prior. He had nearly forgotten about it.

“Take it already, gosh,” she says shaking her hand some for him to take it. Which, he finally does.

“Thank you,” he says and gives her a small smile. She wasn’t bad all the time.

“Yeah, yeah..” She waves him off, moving to sit in the chair opposite to him. Lotor opens the book, welcoming the quiet of the library.

He should have known Allura didn’t know what quiet was as she broke it after squirming in her seat, “What is it about?”

“Dragons and other creatures among the sorts,” he responds. She nods, shifting in her seat and is about to open her mouth when he beats her to it. “Would you like to read it together?”

“Sure..” She responds, nodding.

And that’s how Zarkon and Alfor find them sitting closely together on the love seat in the furthest corner in the library, wrapped up in blankets with the fireplace going.

“Perhaps we are getting somewhere at last,” Alfor murmurs while leaving with Zarkon.

“Perhaps so.”

*_*_*_*

They had established some kind of peace treaty while in the library.

It was the only place they wouldn’t argue and would sit next to each other for hours, reading or drawing; something of that sorts.

It was truly wondrous and a bit of a relief. If only they were like that everywhere else.

Like, right now in the music room…

“That is not how you play the violin,” says Lotor. He approaches Allura, watching her and criticizing her. Of course, this upsets Allura, causing her to narrow her eyes. “Excuse me?” She hisses out through clenched teeth and Acxa prepares to stop a fight.

“You heard me. If you keep doing that, you’re going to damage the strings.” Replies Lotor, moving to take the instrument from her. “Try percussion, maybe you can work out those anger problems of yours.”

It happened quicker than Acxa could move.

Allura dropped the instrument and launched at Lotor, knocking them both the ground.

Lotor grunts, narrowly moving away from her punches as she screamed at him. Eventually, he is able to get to a good position to flip them. He wonders why Acxa had not stopped them but he doesn’t focus on that for much longer when she starts thrashing against him and pushing up. Lotor was, by no means, weak and he had made sure to get stronger just to make sure he could hold his own but he couldn’t bring himself to actually defend himself against her.

“Get off, you ugly, stupid-” Allura hits and hits at him, but they end up slowing down to where he can pin her hands by her head, and that’s when Lotor notices she’s crying. He stares down at her, wondering how exactly they got here and why  _ she  _ was crying when she wasn’t even the one who got hurt.

“Lotor, get off of her.”

Lotor’s head quickly shoots up to where Alfor, Takashi, and his parents stand. They’re all looking at him with disapproval and he quickly moves to get up while once free, Allura darts up and pushes him backwards. He watches as she runs through the adults, none of them stopping her.

He wonders what exactly just happened.

*_*_*_*

“W..Why,” Allura sniffles as she stutters, crying into Acxa’s shoulder as the other girl runs her fingers through her hair.

“Why what?” Acxa asks softly, though she had a feeling she already knew.

“Why can’t I.. I do anything r..right in  _ his  _ eyes?!” She sobs out, obviously more hurt by his earlier comment.

Acxa sighs, trying to comfort her the best she could.

*_*_*_*

“Do you mind explaining why we found you pinning my daughter to the floor after Acxa came to us frantically trying to get us to follow her?” Alfor asks, a frown and a hidden look of anger on his face directed at Lotor.

“We were fighting-”

“That looked pretty one-sided to me,” Takashi comments with his arms crossed.

And that’s when it dawns on him what they probably thought he was trying to do- it sickened him.

“No, no- you’ve got the wrong idea! I would  _ never  _ do that to  _ anyone,  _ I swear!” Lotor say frantically, pleading for them to believe him with his eyes.

The door opens and it reveals Acxa with a very distressed Allura.

“What are you two doing-”

“Please listen to him, he didn’t hurt me, physically at least. He said something and, well as usual, I took offense and jumped him,” Allura explains. “He only pinned me down to keep me from hitting him.”

Alfor sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“We’ll take your word for it, but this better not happen ever again.”

“King Alfor is right,” Honerva agrees. “You two are much too old for this behaviour, it’s time to start growing up.

Zarkon nods, agreeing with his wife while pressing his hand to the small of her back. “Perhaps it’d be best if we called this summer over early? Give everyone the chance to cool down,” he suggests.

“Yes, that may be best. Go pack your things, Allura. We leave at dawn.”

“Yes, father..”

*_*_*_*

“You’re leaving so soon?” Questions Ezor, leaning against the wall across from Takashi. He nods, confirming it. She sighs, closing her eyes. She wished she’d get to see more of him. “If it must be that way..” she says quietly.

“Hey.. I’ll be back before you know it, you know as the royal ambassador of Altea and all. It’s not goodbye forever,” Takashi says as he comes to stand in front of her. He takes her hands into his and she’s about to agree when she feels something colder than the usual metal that greets her against her hand.

“Taka.. What?” She asks, raising an eyebrow as he turns her hand over and lets a wooden ring rest on her palm. The wood was braided tightly, coming to twist around a rose carving on the widest part of the ring. “Is this..?”

“It’s a promise that I’ll come back to see you and.. One day, we won’t have to part,” he explains. “If you accept it, that is..” Takashi finishes shyly.

Ezor can feel her eyes tearing up, nodding her head and letting him slip the ring on.

She was barely seventeen and yet she knew she saw her future in his eyes, for that she would fight anyone on.

*_*_*_*

_ Dear Princess Allura, _

_ I have fallen ill. I do not know when the next time I will be able to talk will be as it is becoming very hard for me to use my voice. As I am sure you have figured out by now, Queen Honerva writes my responses to you. But, she can’t write for me if I can’t speak what I want to say. I will try to get better soon so we can speak more often. Please, take care. _

_ ~ Your dearest friend, Acxa _

Allura reads the letter worriedly, sadness blooming in her chest. Her world would no doubt become lonelier without her friend there to exchange letters with, what with her being sick. Even so, Allura begins writing her response on how he wished she’d recover soon and perfectly.

*_*_*_*

Her recovery did not come soon.

It had been weeks since Acxa had fallen ill and it would seem to ease up before coming back even worse. It was very disheartening and Alfor got all of the updates from Zarkon and Honerva. He wasn’t sure if he should tell Allura. His daughter seemed to always be in a mood lately and he didn’t know what to point the reasoning to other than her finally reaching  _ that _ milestone in womanhood. It made him tear up thinking about it.

He supposed a visit was in order.

*_*_*_*

“Allura, please pack your things. We need to get going within the next hour,” Takash called from the otherside of the door.

“No! I don’t want to go,” she shouted back and Takashi sighed. This was such a contrast to the five year old that ran down the steps in excitement.

“But, you’ll get to see Acxa,” he tries and he only hears something hit the wall.

“I don’t want to see her, she hasn’t sent me anything in five months! Just because.. Because it’s  _ summer _ doesn’t automatically mean I want to go back  _ there _ .” He could hear sniffling and he decides enough was enough. He opened the door, finding her room a wreck and her in the heart of it.

“Come on, what’s up?” He asks, sitting next to her and pulling her into his side.

“It’s just.. It feels like no one has any time for me anymore. Yeah, I’m fifteen and don’t need as much coddling but, but- I have feelings and people needs, too!” She says, turning to face him with tear streaked eyes.

“It feels like ever since Ezor moved in, all you have done is spend time with her or doing work!”

Takashi frowns slightly, ready to deny that but it was true. He hadn’t spent any one on one time with Allura recently. Guilt built up inside of him and he lets out a sigh, giving her an apologetic look.

“I know, I know.. I’ll try to do better.” He pulls her into a hug. “How about this: you come to Daibazaal and we cause a whole bunch of havoc- like switch Lotor’s shampoo bottles out with something else.”

“Like last year?” She asks, sniffling.

“Yes, like last year- or better.”

“Deal.”

*_*_*_*

The atmosphere at Daibazaal was even gloomier than usual and it caused Allura to press closer to her family. She didn’t like this or the chilly wind that ruffled her hair and dress.

“Thank you for coming, I’m sure she’ll be happy to see you Allura- as is Lotor, I’m sure.” Zarkon comments, giving the necessary greetings.

Everyone chooses to not notice the look of distaste on her face at the mention and sight of Lotor. Everyone but he did, anyway.

“Where is she?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update on ages at the end:  
> Lotor: 18  
> Acxa: 17  
> Allura: 15  
> Ezor: 21  
> Takashi/Shiro: uh like 27
> 
> So, we're getting really close to main part of the story. The next big event should be next chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this and if you have any questions, do let me know!


	3. And The Real Story Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your word.” Alfor demands and he hears him sigh. “I give you my word.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? An update? Gasp.
> 
> Okay, no. I am so sorry this took so long to get out! I just.. Didn't really feel it, ya know? But, not to worry! I am not abandoning this story, it just isn't the most important one in the forefront of my mind. Still, thank you for those who stuck around for it <3
> 
> Warnings:  
> Character death, mentions of war (nothing graphic), implied murder.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Where is she?” Asks Allura, skipping the pleasantries. At this point they were all family and it would only really matter in official gatherings.

 

It was obvious to Lotor that she had changed quite a bit the last year. She was taller and her usually wild hair was tamed into a long braid slung over her left shoulder. She had very little of that childish roundness to her facial features now, instead molding to show her high cheekbones she no doubt acquired from Alfor. Lotor thought she was beautiful.

 

“She is resting right now,” Honerva answers. It’s quiet for a few moments, Allura thinking quietly to herself.

 

“May I go sit beside her with a book to wait for her to awake?” She asks, softly, almost afraid she’d get a ‘no.’ Allura briefly acknowledges Ezor lightly placing a hand in the small of her back. “Yes, of course. You and Ezor may both go.” Zarkon answers, tilting his head in the direction both of the girls mentioned know they will find her.

 

As they head off, the remaining people left watch them go sadly.

 

“It’s not much longer is it, Father?” Lotor asks quietly, not taking his eyes off of Allura. He had long since came to terms with what was bound to happen eventually. It was simply a matter of when now.

 

“I am afraid not,” Zarkon murmurs before turning to Alfor. “Shall we go inside then?”

 

“Right, lead the way my dear friends.”

 

*_*_*_*

 

When Acxa opens her eyes, she doesn’t expect to see the blurry blob of her angry and worried best friend. She opens her mouth to speak but when her throat constricts painfully, reminding herself that she  _ can’t  _ speak, she shuts it and decides to try to sit up instead.

 

Seeing her struggle, Allura quickly pauses her thought process to help her lean against the headboard. Afterwards, she smooths over Acxa’s hair and hums softly while letting a few moments pass. Eventually, she sits back down in her chair and spares Ezor a look to make sure she was okay. It was really hard on her when she lost her mother, she couldn’t imagine how it’d feel like to see the sister she practically raised look the way Acxa does.

 

Frail body, sunken cheeks and eyes that have no light to them, and a sickly complexion with no strength or voice. Allura was suffering just by being her best friend.

 

“I guess I know why you haven’t been returning my letters,” Allura says softly. Acxa glances away guiltily and Allura is quick to, gently, make her look back at her again. “Hey, no. We are  _ not  _ having that. I might have been upset before, hurt even, but I  _ understand.  _ It’s okay, Acxa. I’m not upset,” Allura gently presses a kiss to her temple in a comforting manner the other girl used to do as her when they were much younger.

 

It brings a soft smile to her face that Allura can’t see but Ezor can and it breaks her heart. She has to look away to reign in her emotions.

 

“Hey Axxie,” Ezor says softly as she gains her sisters attention. “I have some.. Some good news, exciting even.”

 

Acxa watches her excitedly, prompting with her eyes to ‘get on with it! I have to be in the know!’ Ezor chuckles to herself softly, getting her sisters message loud and clear.

 

“Well.. I am with child.”

 

Allura pauses, eyes widening. She looks at Ezor with a look of surprise and then glances down at Acxa. She looked happy for her sister but Allura wasn’t as much. She takes in a deep breath and constructs a friendly expression.

 

“I.. I need to go do something, but I’ll be back soon.” She presses another kiss to her friends head and gives her a gentle hug. Afterwards, she quickly leaves the room without so much as a spare glance. Ezor frowns, hand resting against her stomach gently.

 

She didn’t know what that was about and by the looks of Acxa, she didn’t either.

 

*_*_*_*

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Allura jumps, startled slightly and nearly tips the chair over in the process. Upon realizing it was just Lotor, she narrows her eyes at him with a frown on her plump lips. “Oh, it’s just  _ you. _ ”

 

“Yes,  _ me. _ ” Lotor rolls his eyes, taking a seat across from her. He watches her for a few minutes, taking in the way she was sat with her knees pulled to her chest in a way that kept her skirt from showing anything to the way she had an obvious pout on her face. Sighing, he hoped he didn't regret this. “Alright, what’s going on? The Allura I know doesn’t sit quietly for anything, not even her favorite book.”

 

“What,” Allura says out of surprise from being addressed once more especially with the tone of his voice. “Nothing is wrong, just leave me alone. Don’t you have something better to do?” She grouches, turning her head to pointedly look out of the window. Lotor should have seen her denying it, it  _ was  _ Allura after all. She broke her foot when she was seven and refused to tell anybody until it got to where she couldn’t do anything with it.

 

“Spare me with the lies, Allura. I’ve known you since you were but a babe, you can’t get away with that.”

 

Allura is silent for a bit longer, hugging her knees a tad tightly and her eyebrows scrunched together. Eventually, she bites. “Alright, fine. If you want to know that badly, I’ll tell you. I’m jealous, it’s simple and it’s  _ stupid. _ ” She grits out, closing her eyes to keep frustrated tears at bay. Lotor doesn’t say anything, waiting for her to continue. “I should be happy for Taka- I mean, Shirogane, but I  _ can’t. _ I miss when it was just him and sometimes you. He and Ezor are expecting a child and I can’t help but think: Oh, just another person to take everyone away from me again.” Allura sniffles some before continuing, she had to let it out eventually. “I’ve just.. I’ve felt so  _ alone  _ lately.”

 

Lotor doesn’t think before he does what he does next. He stands up and leans down, bumping foreheads with her. Before she could let out an angry remark, he shushes her and doesn’t remove his head.

 

“It is okay to feel those things, but you shouldn’t keep those things bottled up and you need not to forget one important fact: even if everyone is busy, they all  _ love  _ you. There is not a single person you have met that you have not made adore you.” Lotor slowly stands up, offering a small smile as she follows him with her eyes. He lightly flicks her forehead before moving to leave as she sits there in shock. Once by the door, he pauses and turns to look at her.

 

“And Allura? Don’t cry. You aren’t pretty when you cry and that just doesn’t suit you at all.”

 

And he leaves, just like that. It takes a few minutes for what all he said to sink in before Allura is fuming. “Did he just call me ugly?!” She screams out and into the abandoned library.

 

*_*_*_*

 

“I’m sorry for the way I reacted. It wasn’t right of me and I ask your forgiveness. I am truly happy for you and Takashi, I wish you both the best on this journey to parenthood,” Allura says and bows her head towards Ezor who was sitting down beneath a tree, Acxa pressed to one side of her, fast asleep.

 

“It is fine, Allura.” Ezor smiles, patting the spot on her other side. “Come, join us.”

 

Allura smiles, doing so. As she settles in next to her, she lets the sound of nature settle in her ears as she takes in all of the scenery that had made her summers so special no matter how much she hated them in the beginning. The pond, in particular, was a spot of the majority of those fond memories. She couldn’t count with her hands how many times her or Lotor had ended up in that pond but more often than not, it was both of them at the same time.

 

Off in the distance, she can hear the sound of swords clashing together. Her once heavy eyes open with interest as she looks in that direction. There, the boy responsible for so many of her memories, was in all of his sweaty, prince glory. He was sparring against Takashi and it looked like he had the upper hand for a bit, but Allura wasn’t paying attention to that. She was taking in his longer hair and found herself asking when he started growing it again. Her eyes also took in his shape. She could not deny that over the years he had shaped into a fine young man at just eighteen. Lightly smacking herself, she tried to get rid of that thought.

 

He was still Lotor. Annoying, infuriating, and  _ awful(ly charming, sweet, and handsome) _ Lotor.

 

Huffing, she looks away to glare at the pond. She didn’t like him. Nope, no, not her. Never. She hears a chuckle from beside her and she looks at Ezor, raising an eyebrow. “What,” she demands.

 

“It’s nothing, just.. I have  _ never  _ seen you look at Lotor like that.”

 

“Like what,” Allura demands to know and Ezor only cackles which causes Acxa to come back to the land of the awake. “Like you  _ liiikkee  _ him,” Ezor teases and that draws a snort from Acxa. She gives a roll of her eyes and a look that says, ‘wasn’t that obvious?’ Allura lets out a noise of protest, beginning to defend her honor.

 

Overall, summer was going well.

 

*_*_*_*

 

Over the course of the summer, Allura found herself in two places the most. 1. Acxa’s room and 2. In the Library. Most often than not, she was accompanied in both places. Secret to, really no one but Allura didn’t need to know that, she enjoyed the company she received from Lotor while in the Library and the few times he comes to their friends room.

 

Allura lets out a loud laugh, leaning into the chair for support.

 

She was currently spending time with Acxa, something she dedicated most of her time to. She wasn’t sure how much longer she had left with her and she was determined to spend as much time she could. “And, and  _ then _ , Takashi just pulls out this mouse from his shirt and looks at it with the most scandalized face I have ever seen since Lotor’s when we cut his hair!” Acxa laughs silently along with her friend, amusement written clear on her face. While she could not talk, she did enjoy her friends company: very much so. It was relaxing and..

 

It almost felt normal.

 

*_*_*_*

 

It was late one night when it finally happened. It was silent all throughout the castle except the sound of Allura turning the pages to her book. She lets out a snort, looking up from the pages to turn the book to Acxa and read out loud the line to her. “Hey, Acxa wait until you hear this,” she starts and then she halts when she looks at her best friend and gets no response, nothing signifying she was heard.

 

“Acxa?” She questions, setting the book down and standing to hover over her. “Acxa, come on. This isn’t funny,” she frowns and lightly shakes her. She gets no response, not even a twitch except for a single piece of stringy hair falling in the middle of her face. Her eyes were still open, caught in a fond expression with a small smile on her lips. It looked like she was frozen in time and then.. It hit her.

 

“Acxa? Acxa! Please, please!” Allura cries out, hastily shaking her and trying to regain a response. She gets none and she lets out a sob, checking all over for a pulse before finally collapsing into a crying mess beside her friend.

 

“Allura? Allura! What is going on?” Lotor quickly enters the room, taking in the shattered expression of the princess and the lifeless form of his other best friend. His air catches in his throat, inhaling shakily. He grounds himself, willing himself to put up a strong front. He could do this, no he  _ had  _ to. This is for Allura. He could do it for her. Always for her.

 

He slowly approaches her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

 

She cries harder and Lotor lets out a soft sigh, bringing his hand to gently move some of her strands of hair away from her face. She slowly looks up at him, gace streaked with oncoming tears. “I.. I was  _ right here  _ and she just.. She just..” Her voice hitches, breaking and Lotor kneels down beside her when she starts sliding off the bed during her cries. “Sh, shh. I know, I know..” He says softly, slowly bringing her to rest against him and embracing her in his arms as she sobs into his chest. He whispers soothing things into her hair as he stares above at the cold, dead hand on the bed above them.

 

He unknowingly allows a few tears to fall and mingle with Allura’s hair.

 

*_*_*_*_*

 

They were there for awhile. It was a few hours later, long after Allura finally stopped crying and passed out holding onto Lotor for dear life. If it were any other situation, the adults would have cooed and whispered about how sweet it was. But, this was not the time.

 

It is still not the time when a few weeks pass and Allura finds herself watching her best friend be lowered into a casket full of violets, her favorite flower. She could feel Lotor’s comforting hand resting on the small of her back and she indulgently leans into him for support, probably a little more than she should have, but Lotor doesn’t comment on it. He simply offers what she needs.

 

When the time comes, Allura and Lotor both step forward with Ezor. All three of them give each other a look before bending down to have a proper grip on the closed casket. On the silent count of three, they all begin guiding it through the sand and closer to the water. At the first lap of water against the casket, Allura starts to feel her tears swell up again. They start to fall whenever they are in the water, letting go, and watching her start to drift off to the sea: the one place she wanted to be.

 

She doesn’t even struggle against Lotor pulling her against his chest, using it as a way to hide her tears from the world just as his arms hid her trembling.

 

It was then that Lotor vowed that he would keep her from crying like this for as long as possible and to keep a smile on her face instead.

 

A lot changed that day.

 

*_*_*_*_*

 

“Hey.. Feel free to write to me,” Lotor says to her quietly. Allura was standing in front of him, fidgeting. She nods her head jerkily, staring at the ground and wringing her dress in her hands. When a few quiet moments pass, she feels Lotor lightly knock his forehead against her head. She lets out a huff, starting to look up at him in annoyance when whatever she was about to say was lost once she made eye contact. “..Okay,” she replies and Lotor offers her a smile before backing away.

 

“Good, now go wreck havoc at home,” Lotor says and flicks her forehead. She rolls her eyes, giving him a smile before turning to her father. He was watching her fondly as were Lotor’s parents. She couldn’t quite place why, but that didn’t matter because Ezor and Takashi were both taking an arm of hers and leading her to the carriage. She spares one last glance over her shoulder and at Lotor.

 

As she is guided into the carriage, she can’t help but think that he really wasn’t bad. Not bad at all.

 

*_*_*_*_*

 

_ Dearest Allura, _

 

_ I have received your letters. I am pleased you are doing well and I find myself quite well, as well. Though I’m afraid that our letters may have to be brief in the near future. There is a war on the brink of starting and as the crown prince, I must play my part. But, do not fret. I will always return. _

 

_ ~ Annoyingly, Lotor. _

 

Allura’s heart races.

 

She stares down at the letter. This wasn’t the first letter they have exchanged but this was perhaps the most serious. She had heard rumors of a war about to begin, but she hadn’t given it much thought. All throughout her life, ever since Kuron, things have been peaceful. She didn’t understand where this was all coming from, but she will admit one thing: Allura is scared.

 

She is not scared for herself. No, she is scared for Lotor. She is scared for her family over in Daibazaal and she is scared for those here in Altea, like her father, that may get involved. She was frightened that the rest of those she holds dear will be ripped away from her just like Acxa was.

 

Clearing her thoughts, she shakily begins to conduct her own letter.

 

_ Dear Lotor, _

 

_ You better return in one piece. It won’t due for someone other than me to knock you down. I hope you stay safe and well. I wish you and your kingdom the best of luck. _

 

_ ~ Sweetly, Allura. _

 

*_*_*_*_*

 

They exchange many letters, but as the year wears on it becomes clear that this war will not be over by the summer. That meant, for the first time since she was five, there would be no summer visits. Sitting on her bed, she stares at her wall as she ponders to herself. It had been awhile since Lotor had replied to her. It worried her. Frowning, she looks over to her writing desk, wondering if perhaps she should write another-

 

“Princess!” Hurried knocking sounds on her door and she quickly looks up before rushing over to it and throwing it open. There stands a nurse, one of the ones she recalls being told was with her when she was born. “The baby.. It’s coming. Your father requests you come to him to wait with Takashi.”

 

Allura’s world freezes and her heart beats frantically until the words sink in. “What are we standing here for?! Let’s go,” she yells and quickly closes her door and running down the stairs. At the age of sixteen, she decided she’d become the best aunt for both her and Acxa to that little baby being brought into the world.

 

It’s what she would have wanted.

 

*_*_*_*_*

 

_ Dear Allura, _

 

_ I apologize for my absence but.. The war has not been easy. I will spare you the details, but I lost a fellow comrade today. A young man, barely seventeen. There are several young boys here and even young girls and it.. It is disheartening to watch them fall. As I am, I am but nineteen years old, not much older than them. But, I was raised for this. I fear this war will not end anytime soon, but when it does and we are victorious. I make a vow right here on this paper and to you: no child shall have to die or give blood for this country once I am ruling. That is a promise and should I break it.. You reserve the right to hit me or kick me as hard as you like. _

 

_ ~ Sincerely, Lotor. _

 

_ Dear Lotor, _

 

_ I will hold you to that. I hope you are doing well, however well it may be with where you are. I miss those summer days, even the ones where we hated each other. It all feels like a faraway dream now. I pray for this all to end soon. _

 

_ ~ Sincerely, Allura. _

 

*_*_*_*_*

 

And it did.

 

It ended on Allura’s eighteenth birthday.

 

Allura paces back and forth, constantly adjusting her hair from how it falls over her shoulder. She sighs, anxiety coursing through her veins. She knows, she has known, that it was over and yet she was still nervous and scared.

 

“Careful, Allura. You’re going to create a hole in the floor from all of that pacing,” Takashi says as he adjusts his hold on his son. At the young age of two, he had shaggy locks of black for hair and the prettiest blue eyes. Everyone was in love with him, completely losing themselves over how cute he is.

 

“Oh be quiet, you have other things to worry about. Like, Akira chewing through your clothes,” Allura growls out and points at the toddler that did, indeed, have his mouth full of Takashi’s shirt. With a groan, he pulls it out of his mouth and that, of course, causes Akira to let out a loud cry. Allura rolls her eyes, waving Takashi off to take care of his crying son. She could handle this on her own. She’d be fine.

 

“Allura?”

 

Her back goes ramrod straight and she pauses in her pacing. Her chest aches and her thoughts run wild but eventually, she turns to face him. She couldn’t stop the tears budding in her eyes if she tried, not even as she slowly started towards him only to pick up pace and make him stumble backwards as she launches at him with an embrace.

 

“Lotor! You’re.. You’re alive,” she quietly chokes out and he doesn’t say anything, simply holding her and quieting her cries. After she calms down, he speaks. “Of course I did. What would you do if I didn’t? You wouldn’t survive,” he jokes as he pulls away just long enough to place a necklace around her neck. This necklace was in the shape of a butterfly, something he thought she’d like. Allura huffs, looking up at him with a glare but appreciating the gift all the same.

 

However, she catches sight of all of the bruises littering his face and even the few scars. She didn’t honestly expect him to come back unscathed, but she truly and honestly hoped the scarring stopped there. Call her selfish, but she would like to pretend, just for a moment, that everything was okay. That, somehow, he didn’t endure something horrific to the rest of his body.

 

“I missed you,” she says honestly.

 

“I missed you, too.”

 

*_*_*_*_*

 

It was slow, but everything was starting to be okay again. It wouldn’t be the same, that much was obvious, but it was at a stage where it would be okay. That’s all Allura could have asked for.

 

“Lotor?”

 

“Yes, Allura?” He asks, not looking up from the map he had laid out in front of him. There were several pins scattered with notes attached, most written by him and some written by Alfor and his father. They were still cleaning up the aftermath of the war, but it was going easier than they had thought it would. Granted, that also probably had something to do with the fact that Lotor seemed to never steer away from that map and was determined to fix everything.

 

“You have been in here for awhile and you’re getting nowhere. Come, walk with me.” She says, coming to stand beside him and gently rest her hand on his wrist. He shakes his head, not even looking at her as he answers. “I can’t, not right now. There is just too much to do, Allura.”

 

“Then  _ when _ ? It will do you and the kingdom no good if you just hole yourself up in here without taking a break!” She says, angrily. This has been happening for weeks now and she has had enough. This wasn’t healthy.

 

“Allura,” Lotor drawls out carefully. He gently removes her hand from around his wrist, settling a serious look on to her that causes her to back up some. “You wouldn’t understand. King Alfor shelters you from these things so I ask you,  _ please _ , to back down for once in your life and let me do what I am supposed to do.”

 

By the look on her face, he figures he just said the wrong thing.

 

“Fine,” she grits out. “You do what you want, but I will not be here when you come to your senses.” And with that, she storms out of the room. Lotor watches her go, a frown appearing on his face.

 

“After all this time, she still acts like nothing less than that of a child.”

 

*_*_*_*_*

 

“Father, Mother.. Have you seen Allura?” Lotor asks, coming into the dining room where they were seated next to one another. They share a look, Honerva carefully setting her tea cup down.

 

“They left about ten minutes ago. Did Allura not say farewell?” Honerva asks, settling her heavy gaze on Lotor. When he shakes his head, she lets out a sigh. Chewing on his lip, he brings out a box from his trouser pockets. “I was.. I was going to finally do it,” he says and Honerva sucks in a deep breath before sparing a glance towards her husband.

 

“Go.” She says.

 

“What?”

 

“She means: go, go get her and bring her  _ home _ ,” Zarkon says. That is all Lotor needed to have him grabbing the box and running out of the door and castle.

 

*_*_*_*_*

 

“Allura, what is the matter with you,” Alfor demands. He cuts right to the chase and Allura crosses her arms. “Lotor. That is what is the matter with me,” she growls out. Alfor lets out a sigh, shaking his head. “What did the poor man do this time?”

 

“He- wait, why has the carriage stopped?” She cuts herself off, eyes going wide in confusion. “I.. I don’t know,” Alfor says and turns to Takashi. They both share a nod before leveling Allura with a look. “No matter what, stay inside.” And with that, they are both leaving and Allura frantically calls out to them.

 

“Well, well.. That is a nice arm you’ve got there, Takashi,” snarls Kuron as he roughly pushes the coachman to the ground and steps onto his hand when it was in his line of footpath, a sickening  _ crack  _ ringing through the area. It didn’t matter that much though, the poor guy was already dead before he had hit the ground due to whatever it was he did before letting him go.

 

“What do you want,” Alfor asks with a glare set on his face that Takashi mirrors.

 

“The Kingdom.. And everything you love,” Kuron answers. Alfor spares a glance towards the carriage, hoping Kuron wouldn’t be able to see her. Luck was not on his side, though.

 

“I will make this quick, old man and don’t worry, Takashi. I’ll take excellent care of the missus and child, they won’t even notice you are gone.” That was all the warning they had before a horrifying screech filled the air and Kuron’s body started arching in inhumanly possible ways as his fingernails grew and sharpened into claws and wings sprouted from his back as he grew.

 

Alfor doesn’t take his eyes off of Kuron, but he directly speaks to Takashi. “You will not die here. Promise me, no matter what, you  _ will  _ love and protect Altea and Allura.”

 

“My king-”

 

“Your word.” Alfor demands and he hears him sigh. “I give you my word.”

 

Alfor gives him a smile, the beast Kuron had become charging towards them, but he has enough time to do what he needs to do. He slams his left palm onto the back of Takashi’s neck after whispering, “ _live_ ,” and then the world became dark.

 

*_*_*_*_*

 

“Allura? Allura?!” Lotor shouts, rummaging through the broken carriage. There was blood everywhere and he couldn’t fathom what could cause this. But, honestly, he wasn’t thinking about much else but where Allura was. He had to find her. He just couldn’t believe she was anything but alive. He was close to a break down when something catches his eye near the corner of a dislodged wheel: her butterfly necklace he had given to her when he returned from the war.

 

Sighing, he holds it close to himself. Standing up, he looks around for survivors but he only stumbles upon corpses. Among them, the beloved Altean king rested. Wait.. there was only three. Where was Takashi?

 

Looking around frantically, he eventually finds him a few feet into the surrounding woods. Quickly, he checks for a pulse and is relieved that he found one. He isn’t sure how he survived, but he was grateful. There was a chance he could help him find Allura.

 

And with that, he heads back to the castle with an unconscious Takashi but a newfound hope.


End file.
